


Human Nature II

by lferion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Classic Who, Gen, Poetry, Time's Champion, Virgin New Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-06-28
Updated: 1996-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written after reading Paul Cornell's 'Human Nature' the second or third time.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Human Nature II

**Author's Note:**

> Written after reading Paul Cornell's 'Human Nature' the second or third time.

Tides and darkness outward fly  
   Grey candleflames of Time-  
Vasty fields compressed to dust  
   Spun of air and pain --  
Differential - well and ill  
   Describes the stars slow screams.  
Distance drowns in endless flight:  
   Dream reflections, Verity,  
Shape the story, willed or real,  
   Percieve the limit: leap

Distill distress in image held,  
   Too delicate for speech-  
Complexity too simple, kept  
   In fractal innocence,  
Cry myrrh and bitter aloes  
   Frankincense for joy  
For consolation never now  
   But always and not yet:  
Bound to that which will have been  
   By what already was.

How not forget? endure? withstand?  
   Pick up and carry on?  
What definition might sustain  
   Relentless journeying?  
What healing, hope or peace be found  
   But not to die alone?  
Weary witness, touching truth,  
   Participate in Time  
Steel the soul that sorrow knows  
   And for the shadows, weep.


End file.
